kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic (originally from Harry Potter) is a supernatural force that can alter reality and make the unreal real. It is similar to elements in the sense that some people are born with it, and it involves the manipulation of nature itself, but it doesn't have a flow of chi, and is considered in a different class of its own. Magic can be used in many forms, from uttering spells to imbuing it in objects, and in many ways, from creating food to changing someone's shape. People who can use magic are known as witches (females) or wizards (males), otherwise known as mages. Spells Wingardium Leviosa The user aims their wand at something and slowly raises it from its perch. Lumos Solem A powerful ray of sunlight erupts from the wand and scares away any creatures bothered by it. Reducio This spell makes objects or people shrink in size. Engorgio This spell can make objects or people grow in size. Reducto A destructive spell that can shatter any target to pieces. Stupefy This spell stuns the victim for a few minutes. Expelliarmus This spell flings whatever item the target is holding out of their hand, and can also knock the victim down. Silencio This spell can make the target completely mute for a short time. Stolen Voice A stronger version of Silencio is able to remove the very voice from a being and seal it in a container, rendering the victim silent indefinitely. Magio once used this to steal Crystal's and Joey's voice. Lucinda Talzin used a similar spell once to steal Jagar King's timebending. Ascendio This spell propels the user several meters into the air. Apparition Apparition is the means of warping from one location to another in the blink of an eye, requiring only the mage's mental power. They must focus the spot they want to go precisely and show no fear, lest they sever their own limbs upon warping. Apparaters can bring other people they're touching with them, too. Transfiguro This spell can turn the target into any form the user wishes, most commonly animals. Oppotus Lookin This spell allows the caster to view behind a wall or any sort of gateway, such as portals. It can also be used to view into the Negaverse from the Posiverse or vice-versa by casting it on mirrors, and let them see what is happening in that area of the universe. Sipa used it to see if her Positive was near her dresser mirror. Expecto Patronum A Light Spell that is meant to counter darkness or evil beings, when the wizard thinks of a very happy memory, they can create a spirit of light, usually in the form of an animal, to banish the evil force. Different from Lumos Solem as Patronum effects dark beings, while Solem makes the area seem sunny and effects weak-enough beings threatened by sunlight. Known Users: *Lucinda Talzin - Squirrel *Crystal Wickens - Hawk *Harvey Facilier - Raven *Mama Odie - Snake Unforgivable Curses The Three Unforgivable Curses are forbidden spells that should only be used in drastic situations, and any unjust use of them could have the user taken to prison. Imperio This spell brainwashes the victim and gives the user total control of their actions. The victim could be forced to do anything, but be consciously unaware, even things they aren't physically able to do. Imperioloso An enhanced form of the Imperio Curse, also called the Curse of Obedience, invented by Lucinda Talzin, this spell almost completely destroys the willpower of the victim and forces them to do any order anyone gives them. The spell also comes in many other forms, such as two people being unable to leave each other, or someone forcibly fallen in love with another. This spell can't be removed by the caster or anyone, and only the victim can destroy the curse if they have a strong-enough will. However, should this spell fall on the caster their self, they can be ordered to take it back off of anyone else. Crucio This spell induces unbelievable pain in the victim, stimulating the pain receptors while the actual body is still fine. Avada Kedavra The worst of the Three Curses, this spell instantly kills whoever is struck by its green light. It leaves no physical wounds on the body, but the heart stops beating completely. Inferius Inferius allows the caster to control a reanimated dead body, allowing it to fight for them or do whatever. The caster can control as many dead bodies as they can awaken. Grand Inferius The Grand Inferius is a very powerful version of the spell which can not only awaken the dead, but give them an almost perfect illusion of being alive, powers, personality, memories, everything, while still under the control of the caster. Gift of Control This spell can grant someone total and excellent control over anything they do. It was used by Lucinda Talzin to give Yuki control over his unstable icebending, and used again on Hoagie to make him an expert, flawless pilot. Heart Expulsion A spell used by Davy Jones, the caster is able to remove their heart from their body and keep it alive with a substancial amount of outside life-force, therefore making the body immortal. The body will be unable to feel anything as a result, but if the heart is struck and destroyed, the body will die. For this reason, Davy Jones sealed his heart inside a special chest. Biggum Pocketus This spell is placed upon pockets or container items, giving them an indefinite amount of space inside to carry as many items as the user wishes. Dr. Facilier cast this spell on Cheren's jacket for his Termina adventure, which allowed him to carry the many items he found on the journey. Accio Accio is a spell that brings forward whatever object the caster wishes directly to the caster, even from hundreds of miles away (however, nothing must be obstructing it). The caster must say the name of the object, following the spell, to call it over. Ancient Summoning Ifalas zaraz i is zarak is a spell that can summon any being from any dimension, followed by a specific description or name of the being that is meant to be summoned. It is mostly used to revive dark entities, like Darkrai I, from their prisons. It was first used by the demons to revive Malladus Uno in Operation: ANCESTOR. Reincarnation Spell The Reincarnation Spell is a unique spell that, depending on the strength of the user, can have varying results. This spell essentially allows the user to "destroy" its victim's body and seal it inside an egg, which will eventually hatch in the form of some kind of animal; any animal. This egg usually requires someone else to break it open, and depending how long the person stays trapped, they could be "reborn" with all their memories and full mature form (if they were freed relatively soon), be born with no memory, but same maturity, or be reborn entirely in infant form and education. Parasitus Parasitus is a spell that allows the user to suck the magical energy out of another, which could kill the victim. Lucinda Talzin used this spell to drain Midna of most of her energy. Elemental Magic Even though magic is in a different class from the elements, users can still conjure or control elements using magic, although they don't possess the chi-flow their selves. Incendio can make fire, Aguamenti can make water, Ventus can make wind, etc.. Magio is a particular magic user who has mastered the usage of several elemental spells using magic, able to use multiple elements at a time in a manner similar to an Avatar. Chi-Stabilizer Should a bender possess very powerful or uncontrollable chi, a chi-stabilizing spell can make it calm and normal for a certain time. Dr. Facilier used such a thing on Wendy Marvell's unbalanced Air Chi. Hexes Hexes are special curses that last an indefinite period of time. It usually relates to a conflict the victim is dealing with, and forces the victim to resolve that conflict, or be trapped in their hex forever. Hexes can generally be any kind of normal spell, except it can't be reversed by any other means. Examples: *Fanny Fulbright - given by Rumpel Stiltskin; grown into a giant, had to show love to her brothers and vice-versa. *Anthony McKenzie - given by Viridi; would continuously shrink when he mocked something for being short, had to understand what it was like being Vweeb's height. *Mandy - given by Billy (using Grim's Scythe); would continuously grow until she learned to be more kind to Billy. *Stan Smith - when he mocked the elderly, he was hexed into becoming an old man. Curse of Monsters The Curse of Monsters was a spell created by Darkrai I on Halloween one night, which transformed all beings into whatever costume they were wearing. The spell would become permanent by midnight, and the victims would lose sense of their selves. It was reused again by Jack O'Lantern, using an artificial Grim Scythe, but then disabled by Crystal Wickens. Magical Items and Forms Wands The primary tool of any wizard, it is a short stick made of any kind of material that contains magic energy, and when spells are uttered or thought, it releases magic to make whatever effect happen. A wand can appear in any form, such as Facilier's cane, and be used by any wizard, but it's said that particular wands choose particular wizards. Types of Wands: *Star Rod: most powerful of all wands that was connected to Jirachi and powered the Fountain of Dreams. It could grant the wishes of any user, but it became useless after Nigel Uno wishes Jirachi free. Made of Star Bits, with seven colored stars. *Fairy's Tail: the second-most powerful wand that belonged to the original Fairy Princess. It is the fairies' most prized possession. Wendy Marvell's father requested Ollivander to acquire this wand for Wendy. *King Wand: a powerful wand wielded by the Fairy King, Jorgen von Strangle, once stolen by Lucinda Talzin. Made of metal with a star top. *Jeweled Scepter: an ancient wand that could harness the power of planets. Combined with its light source, it can restore power to Jirachi should he be wished free, but Jirachi can be controlled by any person once this happens. Used by Magolor, before it was destroyed. *Devil's Wand: a type made in the Underworld, primarily for dark wizards. Made of wood from the Tree of Ending and a devil's tail core. It is powerful enough for even child wizards to do serious damage, but the more it is used for evil purposes, the more souls must be sent to the Underworld in payment, lest the wand turn on its owner. However, if somebody steals the wand and uses it against its owner, the wand will drain the thief of their magic. Used by Sipa. *Angel Feather: a wand made of cloud and a Nimbi feather core. Common in Skypia. *Minish Acre Piece: a wand produced in Minish World, in reality the size of a tiny twig. Made of average bark with a baby clover core. Used by Vaati. *Pony's Tail: an average wand with unicorn hair core. Potions Potions are liquid drinkables composed of magic and other mixed substances that, when drunk, causes an odd effect to the drinker, like turning them into animals or changing their size. The first potions seen were Rumpel Stiltskin's growth and shrink potions. Known Potions: *Growth Potion: a green potion made by Rumpel to turn Fanny Fulbright giant. *Shrink Potion: a pink potion made by Rumpel that shrunk Harvey McKenzie. *Age-Regression Potion: a purple potion Timmy, Hikari, and their friends used to turn Crystal 7 years old. *Drink of Shadows: a black potion imbued with Shadow Chi that gives strength to shadowbenders, or heals sick shadowbenders. *Anti-Pollutant Potion: a faint white Shield Potion that protects the drinker from any outside pollutants, like dust or toxic fumes. Used by Asia to fly her shrunken friends through the toxic clouds. *Poison of the Gods: a dangerous Underworld poison that, when drunk fully by a god, will completely drain the power of that god and make them mortal. When drunk by mortals, it will kill them. Cheren Uno used one to defeat Viridi. Chu Jelly Chu Jelly is a special gelatin excreted from the varying colors of Chu-Chus, and each jelly can be mended into a colored potion. Red Jelly heals wounds, Green Jelly restores energy, Blue Jelly will do both, Purple Jelly may either heal or weaken, and Rare Gold Jelly will greatly increase the consumer's strength. Spell Books Spell Books are huge books that contain a series of spells or incantations, either written by the user their self to contain their own spells, or purchased and containing a list of official spells. They serve the same as wands as the user can utter the spell, and the magic would emerge from its pages. Broomsticks Broomsticks are wizards' primary mode of transportation, magic-imbued brooms (or some kind of stick) that allow the user to sit and fly them. Magic Mirrors Magic Mirrors are special mirrors that allow people to view images of other places or people as they are happening this current time. Magic mirrors can also allow owners of a sister mirror to communicate with the other owner, especially if it is between the Positive and Negaverse. Dimentia and Davy Jones were owners of such mirrors - the former using hers to view events on Earth, and Jones using his to communicate with Negatar Gnaa. Secret Sacks Secret Sacks are green, thinly-woven sacks with yellow edges and lace. When somebody speaks a secret into the bag, the secret will be sealed inside so that no one else will be able to speak it except for the secret owner, upon their own free will. The secrets themselves can afterward be concealed inside another secret container, such as a shadow. However, if the owner their selves feel an incredible urge to blurt the secret, the bag which it was contained in may lose control and let the secret escape. Skypian Apples Skypian Apples are magic, colorful apples grown on Skypia's trees, each color possessing a magical side-effect. Light-blue apples shrink the eater, red ones make them grow, orange ones give them a mustache, etc.. Magic Hats Several magicians wear top-hats that possess magical properties, the common of which is pulling a rabbit out of it. Harvey Facilier's hat allows one to reach inside it, where that person's giant hand comes out of the ceiling, and lets them pull a nearby person "out of the hat", now tiny. Mumbo Jumbo's hat bares a city inside it dedicated to him. Dark Magic and Voodoo Dark Magic is generally any evil way of using magic, namely the Three Curses, such as killing, amputating, or transforming someone indefinitely, such as when Viridi cast the Shrinking Hex on Anthony. The most common dark magic is voodoo, which originates from the Underworld, and requires the usage of Satanic rituals. Artificial magic Some scientists have been able to use makeshift magic using technology, namely mechanical wands that work on voice command, most notable in the case of Crystal Wickens or the Voldemort Clones. These people implant many programs within the wands that can substitute for magic, such as a fire command, ice, or even morphing, which means only basic spells would be able to be programmed. A mechanical staff with this programming can also be used as a broomstick with an anti-gravity function. Magic Benders "It isn’t hard to find a shadowbender who knows a few magic tricks, but airbenders for example, special. Any mage born with an element can do magical things with that element; some say new bending arts in general were created from studying mages.” -Facilier explains the rarity of magic benders to Wendy. (src) Since magic is in a different class from element bending, some mages are born with element powers as well as magic; however, they're very rare. Shadowbenders are the most common elemental to possess magic powers, but benders of other elements are different. A mage who possessed natural element bending can therefore use forms of magic that connect with their element, creating special effects. Rumpel Stiltskin, for example, could change the flow of time with his timebending, based on the deal he made with one of his clients. It is believed that various bending abilities originated from magic benders using them as a form of magic, but was later developed by normal benders as an actual form - an example being icebending's Ice-Maker Style. Known Magic Benders: *Rumpel Stiltskin - Timebending (could change timeline based on magical deals; quite possibly one of a kind, considering timebenders' rarity) *Vaati - Airbending *Wendy Marvell - Airbending (possesses a curse where wind blows wherever she goes; this was blamed on having strong chi, but her magic may have something to do with) *Davy Jones - Waterbending (by removing his heart using magic and absorbing fallen souls of the sea, he was transformed into a zombie-Fishman, as was his crew. He also used Water Magic to absorb Manaphy's energy and strength his bending.) *Harvey Facilier - Shadowbending *Lucinda Talzin - Shadowbending (her shadow, Maleficent, was recently gained, granting Talzin evil magic) *Voldemort - Shadowbending Magical Creatures Dragons Dragons are the most majestic of any magical creature, whose bodies are imbued with great magic energy. Some evil wizards like to chop off dragons' wings to harness them for their energy. Fairies Fairies are humanoid, winged beings who contain limitless supplies of magic, but mostly use gentle, lighthearted spells, however stronger fairies can use much stronger, even dark magic. Most fairies are forbidden from killing, and go by certain rules to prevent their magic from being used for evil. Certain types of fairies live in each domain, from Forest Fairies, Ocean Fairies, but most notably Star Fairies in Galaxia, who grant wishes with the Star Children. The King of Fairies is Jorgen von Strangle. Star Children Star Children are kids in the shape of stars that dwell on Star Haven, Galaxia. They hear the wishes of every child in the cosmos and grant only the good ones, but mainly in a spiritual sense. Granting these wishes makes their Fountain of Dreams flow, and is the primary life source of all beings in Galaxia. Known Magic Users *Harvey Facilier (dark magic, voodoo) *Rumpel Stiltskin (Elfin) *Davy Jones *Mama Odie *Lucinda Talzin (fairy) *Koume and Kotake (dark magic) *Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom (used Star Rod) *Jirachi (Star Child) *Midna (Shadow Firstborn) *Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom (formerly, using Star Rod, also uses Catch Cards) *Magio *Grim Reaper (wields the Scythe) *Jack O'Lantern (makeshift Scythe) *Sipa (dark magic, voodoo) *Nollid Kroy *Ynnad Noskcaj *Newd Yhprum (Metamorphmagus) *Mr. Dark (uses Protoon) *Vaati *Wendy Marvell *Mumbo Jumbo *Crystal Wickens (artificial, one time real) **Crystal Wick (uses demonic spell book) *Voldemort *Voldemort Clones (artificial) *Gruntilda Winkybunion *Jorgen von Strangle (Fairy King, uses King Wand) *Kammy Koopa *Scary Godmother Stories It's Appeared In *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG (artificial) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Clouds (Skypian Apples) *Anthony Ant *Operation: SCARY *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST *Chimney's Friends (Skypian Apples) *Her Special Skill (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *In the first Avatar: Last Airbender episode, Katara proclaimed that her powers "aren't magic, it's waterbending". In the grand scheme of the Gameverse, that note ultimately foreshadowed the difference between magic and bending. Category:Magic Users Category:Abilities